


Little Ninja

by MissMystery



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMystery/pseuds/MissMystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wind rangers find a little surprise in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ninja

  "Hey, Cam, is Adi babysitting for anyone today?" asked Shane. "Yeah, Renesmee," said Cam. "Why?" "I think it would be easier to show you," said Shane. Dustin and Tori walked in. With a baby. "Where'd that come from?!" exclaimed Cam. "We found him in the woods," said Dustin. "Her," corrected Tori. "If you're so smart, why don't you carry it?" asked Shane. "Eww, no way!" said Tori. "No way what?"

 

 Everyone turned around to see Kristy and Jess walk in, followed by the Bradleys. When they saw the baby, they stopped. Then Jess walked over and took the baby from Dustin and held he/she in the correct position and said, "We better wait for Adi. She's got the most experience with babies." "Where'd you find it?" asked Hunter, poking the baby. The baby whimpered and Jess slapped Hunter's hand.

 

"You're hurting Ginger," she said. "Ginger?" said Kristy, making a face. "I hate ginger." "I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean, Ginger is a girl's and boy's name, and the baby has light ginger hair," said Cam. "I still don't like ginger," said Kristy. "What's this about ginger?" Adi walked in. "Ginger is the name of the baby we found in the woods," said Shane. "And here she is," said Jess. "It could be a he," said Dustin. Adi just stared at the baby.

 

 "Explanation. Now," she said. Dustin told her the whole story and said, "Can we keep it?" "If we do, the guys are changing her," said Tori. "No way! And it's a him!" exclaimed Shane. "I know how to determine whether a child is a girl or boy," said Adi. "Then here," said Jess handing her Ginger. Adi took Ginger and closely examined the child. "The baby is a...."

  
  
                                                                           What do you think the baby is? Vote Now!


End file.
